


His Little Secret

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Secrets, boys in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: Prompto has a secret he's too scared to let anyone - especially Noct - find out about
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	His Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This has very lazy and improper English, I didn’t put too much effort into this fic so don’t take it as a sample of some of my best work pwease~

Prompto’s fingers dig around within the small bag placed on the table in his room. He’s seated in front of a lighted mirror, tools and brushes lain out in front of him. “Where is it...” he mutters before spotting the familiar casing. “Aha!” 

He yanks out the small tube and uncaps it, unveiling a beautifully sculpted lipstick. The royal blue color glinted as some of the glitter catches the white light from the vanity mirror. Humming, he applies the oiled wax to his lips after applying an even darker lip liner with expert precision. 

The gunman had kept his secret fascination with makeup to himself for years. He wasn’t sure how his friends would react. Probably think he was perverted or something along those lines. But there was something about the talent and accuracy one had to have with the stuff that just blew Prompto’s mind. So over the years, he had slowly built up his secret stash of beauty supplies, indulging in his little hobby when he was sure nobody was around. 

Lipstick was his favorite. There were so many different colors and textures and it always seemed to catch his eye the most when he would gaze at models for new techniques and pallets. He liked the eccentric colors, the ones that popped out and were vibrant. And blue just so happened to match his eyes.

As he sat back in the chair, he smiled at his reflection, pleased with his look. He had become pretty good at this! “Prompto, you are one talented fella.” He smirked in his own direction before leaning forward again to admire his work at a closer view. Though he would use a foundation and concealer, his freckles still stuck out from underneath the product. He didn’t mind, he actually liked the way they spotted down his face and neck and how they spread out along his shoulders. 

The blonde stood to get a good look at himself from further back. He places his hands on his hips, his topless form staring back at him with equal confidence. He was no Gladio, that was for certain, but his arms still had muscle and his body was well in shape. What he lacked in body strength he made up for in agility and precision. He could kick Imperial ass into next week, and hell, he was gonna look good doing it too. 

As he stood admiring the color of the shade, his mind wanders to Noctis. His hair was almost the same exact color, if not a little darker. The smile from the blonde’s face faded a little as he tried to imagine what his dearest friend would do if he caught him like this. Telling him he was messed up or confused would probably be the good end of it all. Noct was pretty open minded, but... would he really be that accepting if his best friend was like this?

Prompto tries to push the thoughts aside and sits back at the desk. Sighing, he begins to gather his brushes and place them gently back where he keeps them. 

thud... thud... thud... 

Suddenly stiff, the gunslinger’s eyes widen. Were those boots on the stairway...? 

It couldn’t be Noct, he tells himself. It had to be a neighbor. “Th-There’s no way he’s back from that hunt yet.” He lets out a nervous laugh. “You’re fine, Prompto, just relax buddy.” 

Yet the slow, tired way the boots shuffled up the steps suggested otherwise. Noct had a specific, lazy way of walking up stairs. And that was certainly it. 

“Oh shit, shit, fuck.” Prompto launches himself out of the chair, collecting the formulas and haphazardly tossing them back into the makeup bag. “Oh fuck, fuck, shit shit shit!” He throws the bag into the small box kept in the closet, away from view before rushing back over to the desk, pulling out the drawers in a desperate search for a makeup wipe. “C’mon...!” 

In that moment, the knob twisted and the door opened. A happy looking prince stumbles through the threshold. “Hey, Prompto! You ready for-“ His eyes fall upon his friend and he immediately freezes. 

The blonde was halfway through ripping open what looked like to be wipes, his complexion fairer than usual and on his lips were... 

Noctis could only stare, blinking a few times as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“Noct,” Prompto’s voice came out in a pathetic whimper. “Please, wait, I...”

Slowly, the other closes the door behind him with a small click!, not taking his eyes off his friend for a moment. Prompto’s eyes were wide in fear as the prince stepped further into the room. It was almost like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Noticing him approach, the gunman subconsciously steps back, accidentally trapping himself against the desk. “Noct wait, I can explain!” He yelps, dropping the bag of wipes as Noctis grabs his wrist. Squeezing his eyes shut, he attempts turning away from him in a desperate attempt to keep himself from some kind of physical blow, but it never came. 

“You look amazing.” 

Confused, Prompto opens his eyes and shyly raises them to meet Noct’s face. “What...?” 

“You... look like one of those models.” The prince continued. “You did this on your own?” 

Now his head was spinning. Did Noct just say he looked... good? “Uh...” Prompto lets out a small nervous giggle. “Y-Yeah...” 

“You look amazing...” Noct repeats again. Uncomfortable under his intense gaze, the boy tries stepping away from him only to have Noct’s grip on his wrist keep him from moving. 

“Uh, Noct...” He giggles nervously again. “Uh... You can let go now, buddy...” He meets the prince’s icy eyes, giving him a shaky smile. “It’s too late for me to try and run now, anyway.” 

He watches those same eyes move down his face, flickering to his lips. “That color...” 

“Oh, yeah, uh... I was actually thinking of you while I was admiring the color.” He fidgeted then suddenly went extremely red. “Wait I-I meant that I thought you might like the color and-“ Horrified, he realized he was making it sound even worse. “I-I just thought...” He trails off, not wanting to make matters worse for himself. 

“You were right. I do like it.” Noct puts bluntly. 

The blonde thickly swallows, emitting another skittish laugh. Before he could think of how awkward this was, Noctis leans forward and presses his lips against his partner’s. 

For a second time, Prompto was frozen in place. Was the Prince of Lucis really kissing him?!

It felt like a brief eternity before the other pulled away. Indigo coloring was smeared across his mouth and his cheeks were flushed pink, throwing the Nif off guard. Prompto’s eyes searched his face for any kind of emotion or words, something. 

“Dude... you just...” 

“I know.” 

Noct’s deeper tone made the blonde even more flustered. He was at a loss for words. What just happened? What’s currently happening?!

“Uh... heh... You’d make for a great picture right now...” The gunslinger tried. 

“So would you.” 

Again, he was shocked back to silence. Why did the prince have to be so damn charming? At this point, Prompto decided it could not get more awkward, so he might as well be forthright. “Noct, what are you... doing?” 

His friend finally backed up and let go of his wrist, giving Prompto the space to stand back up straight again. The prince wouldn’t meet his eyes and he watched as he turned away to sit on the bed. “I’m sorry, Prompto.” 

Confused and worried for his friend, Prompto picks up the wipes and sits beside him. He let Noct continue. 

“I’ve always... kind of... liked you.” The future king stumbles over his words, continuing to not meet the Nif’s eyes. “And you looked so scared, I wanted to comfort you and I wasn’t really thinking. But... you look so cute.” He glances up then away again. “Especially flustered and nervous like that... and... half naked.” 

Prompto feels his face grow hot and he stands to find something to put on in the meantime. However, Noct reaches out to stop him. “Just-... listen to me.” 

“Oh... R-Right...” 

“I figured I might as well come clean to you now. That way, we both have to keep each other’s secrets.” Noctis looks up at him finally, his eyes playful. 

And the blonde can’t help but smile and look down at the bag of wipes. “Here,” he pulls one out and tosses it at his friend. “Wipe that smirk off your face.” 

Laughing, he defends himself from Prompto’s attack then picks up the wipe, cleaning the lipstick from his mouth. It’s silent for a moment, the two of them letting the situation sink in.

“... I’ve always felt the same way, yanno.” The gunman leans back against the dresser as the prince snaps his head back up to look at him. “I just thought... well, you know... I’m just some lowly commoner. And you’re the future King of Lucis.” He waves his hand dismissively. “Not to mention my birthplace, either. That definitely would not go down well in the Citadel.” He adds. 

“You never know,” Noctis stands approaching the other. “Maybe a marriage could stop the war.” 

Huffing, Prompto slings another wipe at the prince’s face. “In your dreams, Sleeping Beauty.” 

The swordsman only catches it with a hand, laughing. “Worth a shot.”

Again, the two fell into a silence. 

“... Noct?” 

“Yeah?”

Prompto looks down at his hands, unsure of how to ask the question. “Did you... mean it? Like, truly. Mean it?” 

“What?” Noctis watches him become uneasy and comes closer to him. “What’s wrong?” 

“O-Oh I mean, just... You... aren’t going to tell the others? About me... and... this stuff.” He gestures to the lipstick still vibrantly radiant on his lips. 

“Of course not. Why would I do that?” He questions, noticing the visible signs of relief the blonde now showed. 

“I guess I was just afraid of how you’d think of me.” He timidly answers. 

“How I’d... think of you?” 

“Yeah, like, you know... Think I was a pervert or something.” Prompto’s eyes shift downward only to be brought back up again as Noct’s hand graced his cheek. 

The gunman’s eyes met sky blue ones. “I would never think that of you, Prompto.” 

“Then... I guess I have nothing to worry about, huh?” The blonde smiles up at him. 

This time Prompto doesn’t shy away as Noct’s face comes closer and their lips meet a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely cheesy and unoriginal but hey, we all need something like it once in a while ;)


End file.
